wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 41
Wieści o przybyciu Basi piorunem rozleciały się po Chreptiowie, ale nikt prócz małego rycerza, pana Zagłoby i niewiast służebnych nie widział jej ni tego wieczora, ni następnych. Po owym omdleniu przy progu izby odzyskała jeszcze do tyla przytomność, że mogła przynajmniej w kilku słowach powiedzieć, jak i co się zdarzyło, lecz wnet poczęły się nowe omdlenia, a w godzinę później, lubo ją cucono wszelkimi sposobami, ogrzewano, pojono winem, próbowano karmić, nie poznawała już nawet męża i nie było wątpliwości, że poczyna się dla niej długa i ciężka choroba. Tymczasem jednak ruch uczynił się w całym Chreptiowie. Żołnierze dowiedziawszy się, że "pani" wróciła półżywa, wysypali się na majdan jak rój pszczół; oficerowie zebrali się wszyscy w świetlicy i szepcząc z cicha, wyglądali niecierpliwie nowin z alkierza, w którym złożono Basię. Przez długi czas jednak nie można się było niczego dowiedzieć. Wprawdzie chwilami przemykały pędem przez świetlicę służebne niewiasty, to do kuchni po grzaną wodę, to do apteczki po plastry, maście i driakwie, ale te nie pozwalały się zatrzymywać. Niepewność zaciężyła ołowiem na wszystkich sercach. Coraz większe tłumy, nawet ze wsi, zbierały się na majdanie; pytania krążyły z ust do ust; rozeszła się wieść o zdradzie Azji i o tym, że "pani" ocaliła się ucieczką, ale że uciekała cały tydzień bez jadła i spania. Na ową wieść podnosiły się piersi wściekłością. Wreszcie ogarnęło gromady żołnierzy dziwne a straszne wrzenie, bo tłumione obawą, by głośnym wybuchem nie narazić zdrowia chorej. Na koniec po długim oczekiwaniu wyszedł do oficerów pan Zagłoba z czerwonymi oczyma i zjeżonymi resztkami włosów na głowie, a oni skoczyli ku niemu hurmem i sypnęły się wnet ciche, gorączkowe pytania: — Żyje ? żyje ? — Żyje — odparł staruszek — ale Bóg raczy wiedzieć, czy za godzinę... Tu głos mu uwiązł w gardzieli, dolna warga poczęła mu się trząść i chwyciwszy się nagle rękoma za głowę, usiadł ciężko na ławie. Po czym tłumione łkania poczęły poruszać jego pierś. Na ów widok pan Muszalski chwycił w objęcia pana Nienaszyńca, choć go zwyczajnie mniej lubił, i zawył z cicha, a pan Nienaszyniec zawtórował mu zaraz. Pan Motowidło oczy wybałuszył, jakby chciał coś połknąć i nie mógł, pan Snitko począł drżącymi rękoma żupan rozpinać, a pan Hromyka ręce podniósł do góry i tak chodził po izbie. Dojrzeli żołnierze przez okna te oznaki desperacji, więc sądząc, że pani już umarła, wszczęli gwar i lament. Pan Zagłoba, posłyszawszy ten hałas, wpadł nagle w furię i wyskoczył jak z procy na majdan. — Cicho, szelmy! żeby was pioruny potrzaskały! -zawołał przyduszonym głosem. Oni zaś umilkli wraz, zrozumiawszy, że jeszcze nie czas na lament, ale nie schodzili z majdanu. Pan Zagłoba zaś wrócił do świetlicy uspokojony nieco i znów siadł na ławie. W tej chwili niewiasta służebna pokazała się znowu we drzwiach alkierza. Pan Zagłoba zerwał się ku niej. — Co tam? — Śpi. — Śpi? Chwała Bogu! — Może Bóg da... — Co pan komendant robi? — Pan komendant przy łożu. — To dobrze! ruszaj, po coć posłano! Tu pan Zagłoba zwrócił się ku oficerom i rzekł powtarzając słowa niewiasty: — Może Bóg Najwyższy się zmiłuje. Śpi! Jakowaś nadzieja we mnie wstępuje... Uf!... I oni odetchnęli równie głęboko. Potem zbili się naokół pana Zagłoby w ciasne kółko i poczęli dopytywać: — Dla Boga! jakże się to stało? Co to było? Jakimże sposobem piechotą uciekła? — Z początku nie piechotą uciekała — odszepnął pan Zagłoba — jeno na dwóch koniach, bo i tego psa, żeby go mór pobił, zrzuciła z kulbaki. — Uszom nie wierzym! — Głownią od pistoletu dała mu między oczy, a że się wonczas przyzostali, nikt nie widział i nikt nie gonił. Jednego konia wilcy jej zarżnęli, drugi się utopił pod lodem. O Chryste miłosierny! Szło niebożątko samo przez bory nic nie jedząc, nic nie pijąc!... Tu ryknął znowu pan Zagłoba i przerwał na czas jakiś opowiadanie, a oficerowie także, aż się pokładali na ławy i z podziwu, i ze zgrozy, i z żalu nad ukochaną przez wszystkich niewiastą. — Przyszedłszy pod Chreptiów — ciągnął po chwili pan Zagłoba — nie poznała już miejsca i gotowała się zamrzeć, dopieroż usłyszawszy skrzypienie studni pomiarkowała, że blisko już, i dowlokła się ostatnim tchem... — Bóg ją strzegł w takich terminach — rzekł pan Motowidło, obcierając mokre wąsy — ustrzeże jej i dalej. — Tak będzie! w sednoś waćpan ugodził! — poszepnęło kilka głosów. Wtem z majdanu doszedł znowu gwar głośniejszy, pan Zagłoba znów się zerwał ze wściekłością i wypadł przed drzwi. Głowa tam stała przy głowie; żołnierze na widok pana Zagłoby i dwóch innych oficerów cofnęli się półkolem. — Cicho mi, sobacze dusze! — zaczął pan Zagłoba — bo każę... Lecz z półkola wystąpił Zydor Luśnia, wachmistrz dragoński, szczery Mazur, ulubiony żołnierz Wołodyjowskiego, i postąpiwszy parę kroków wyprostował się jak struna i rzekł stanowczym głosem : — A to, proszę waszej miłości, inaczej nie ma być, jeno skoro ten taki syn panią naszą chciał ukrzywdzić, to my na niego chcemy ruszyć, by też mieć pomstę. Co ja gadam, tego wszyscy proszą. A jak pan pułkownik sam nie może, to my i pod inną komendą pójdziem, choćby do samego Krymu, byle onego dostać i za naszą panią nie darować!... Zawzięta, zimna, chłopska groźba brzmiała w głosie wachmistrza; inni zaś dragoni i pocztowi z towarzyskich chorągwi poczęli zgrzytać zębami, i z cicha w szable trzaskać, i sapać, i mruczeć. Głuchy ten pomruk, jak pomruk niedźwiedzia w mroku nocnym, miał w sobie coś po prostu strasznego. Wachmistrz stał wyprostowany i czekał odpowiedzi, za nim czekały całe szeregi i znać w nich było upór i zaciekłość tak wielką, że wobec niej nie ostała się nawet zwykła karność żołnierska. Przez chwilę trwało milczenie. Nagle głos jakiś w dalszych szeregach ozwał się: — Krew onego najlepsze dla "pani" lekarstwo! Gniew pana Zagłoby opadł, bo rozczuliło go to przywiązanie żołnierstwa do Basi, a przy tym na wzmiankę o lekarstwie zaświtał mu w głowie inny zamiar, mianowicie sprowadzenia medyka do Basi. W pierwszej chwili w pustynnym Chreptiowie nikt o tym nie pomyślał, ale przecie w Kamieńcu mieszkało kilku medyków, między nimi zaś jeden Grek, człek sławny, bogaty, kamienic kilka mający, a tak uczony, że niemal za czarnoksiężnika powszechnie go uważano. Była tylko wątpliwość, czy — będąc bogatym— chciałby jechać za jaką bądź cenę w daleką pustynię, on, którego nawet magnaci "acanem" tytułowali. Pan Zagłoba zadumał się przez małą chwilę, po czym rzekł: — Słuszna pomsta tego arcypsa nie minie; ja wam to przyrzekam, a wolałby on pewnie, żeby mu król jegomość pomstę poprzysiągł niźli Zagłoba. Jeno nie wiadomo, czy żyw jeszcze, bo go pani, wyrywając mu się z rąk, głownią od pistoletu w sam rozum ugodziła. Teraz wszelako nie czas o tym myśleć, bo naprzód trzeba panią ratować. — My by choćby własnym zdrowiem radzi! — odparł Luśnia. A tłumy znów zamruczały na potwierdzenie słów wachmistrza. — Słuchaj, Luśnia — rzekł Zagłoba. — W Kamieńcu mieszka medyk Rodopuł. Pojedziesz do niego; powiesz mu, że pan generał podolski zaraz pod miastem nogę wykręcił i ratunku czeka. A gdy ów jeno za murem będzie, chwycisz go za łeb, wsadzisz na koń albo do worka i przywieziesz jednym pędem do Chreptiowa. Konie każę co parę stajań porozstawiać i będziecie w skok jechać. Bacz tylko, byś go żywego dowiózł, bo nic nam po umarłym. Pomruk zadowolenia dał się słyszeć ze wszystkich stron, Luśnia zaś ruszył srogimi wąsami i rzekł: — Już ja jego dostanę i nie uronię, aż w Chreptiowie! — Ruszaj ! — Proszę waszej miłości? — Czego jeszcze? — A jakby potem skapiał? — Niech skapieje, byle dojechał żyw! Bierz sześciu ludzi i ruszaj! Luśnia skoczył. Inni radzi, że mogą coś dla pani uczynić, rzucili się konie kulbaczyć i w kilka pacierzy sześciu ludzi ruszyło do Kamieńca, za nimi zaś inni prowadzili luźne konie, by je porozstawiać po drodze. Pan Zagłoba, zadowolony ze siebie, wrócił do świetlicy. Po chwili wyszedł z alkierza Wołodyjowski, zmieniony, półprzytomny, obojętny na słowa współczucia i pociechy. Oświadczywszy panu Zagłobie, że Basia śpi ciągle, siadł na ławie i patrzył jak błędny we drzwi, za którymi leżała. Zdawało się oficerom, że nasłuchuje, więc wszyscy dech wstrzymywali, i w izbie zapanowała cisza zupełna. Po upływie pewnego czasu Zagłoba zbliżył się na palcach do małego rycerza. — Michale — rzekł— posłałem po medyka do Kamieńca, ale... ale może by jeszcze po kogo posłać?... Wołodyjowski patrzył, zbierał myśli i widocznie nie rozumiał. — Po księdza — rzekł Zagłoba. — Ksiądz Kamiński na rano mógłby zdążyć? Wówczas mały rycerz zamknął oczy, odwrócił pobladłą jak chusta twarz do komina i począł powtarzać prędkim szeptem : — O Jezu, Jezu, Jezu! Więc pan Zagłoba, nie pytając więcej, wyszedł i wydał rozporządzenia. Gdy wrócił, Wołodyjowskiego nie było już w świetlicy. Oficerowie powiedzieli panu Zagłobie, że chora poczęła wołać męża, nie wiadomo: czy w gorączce, czy przytomnie. Stary szlachcic przekonał się niebawem naocznie, że było to w gorączce. Policzki Basi kwitły jasnymi rumieńcami; pozornie wydawała się zdrową, ale oczy jej, jakkolwiek błyszczące, były mętne, jak gdyby źrenice rozpuściły się w białku; biedne jej ręce szukały czegoś przed sobą jednostajnym ruchem na kołdrze. Wołodyjowski leżał u jej nóg półżywy. Od czasu do czasu chora mruczała coś z cicha lub wymawiała głośniej niektóre wyrazy, między innymi zaś "Chreptiów" powtarzał się najczęściej. Widocznie chwilami zdawało się jej, że jest jeszcze w podróży. Pana Zagłobę szczególniej zaniepokoił ów ruch rąk na kołdrze, bo w jego bezświadomej jednostajności widział oznakę zbliżającej się śmierci. Człek był doświadczony i wielu ludzi umierało w jego oczach, lecz nigdy serce nie krajało mu się takim żalem, jak na widok tego kwiatka więdnącego tak wcześnie. Więc zrozumiawszy, że Bóg jeden może uratować to gasnące życie, klęknął przy łożu i począł modlić się żarliwie. Tymczasem oddech Basi stawał się coraz cięższy, a stopniowo zmieniał się w rzężenie. Wołodyjowski zerwał się od jej nóg. Zagłoba wstał z klęczek; obaj nie rzekli do się ani słowa, tylko spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a w spojrzeniu tym było przerażenie. Zdawało się im, że już kona. Ale trwało to tylko chwilę. Wkrótce oddech jej uspokoił się i nawet zwolniał. Odtąd byli ciągle między obawą a nadzieją. Noc wlokła się leniwie. Oficerowie nie poszli także na spoczynek, ale siedzieli w świetlicy, to spoglądając na drzwi alkierza, to szepcąc między sobą, to drzemiąc. Pachoł wchodził co pewien czas dorzucać drzewa na komin, a za każdym poruszeniem klamką oni zrywali się z ław sądząc, że to wchodzi Wołodyjowski lub Zagłoba i że usłyszą straszne słowa: -Już nie żyje! Tymczasem kury poczęły piać, a ona tam jeszcze zmagała się z gorączką. Nad ranem zerwał się wicher okrutny z deszczem i huczał w belkach, wył w dachu, chwilami chwiał płomieniem w kominie, wyrzucając na izbę kłęby dymu i skry. O pierwszym brzasku pan Motowidło wyszedł po cichu, bo miał jechać na objazd. Na koniec wstał dzień blady, chmurny i oświecił twarze zmęczone. Na majdanie począł się zwykły ruch, słychać było wśród poświstów wichru tupot koński po stajennych dylach i ciągnienie żurawi, i głosy żołnierskie, lecz wkrótce ozwał się dzwonek: przyjechał ksiądz Kamiński. Gdy wszedł, przybrany w białą komżę, oficerowie poklękali. Zdało się wszystkim, że nastała uroczysta chwila, po której niewątpliwie śmierć musi nadejść. Chora nie odzyskała przytomności, więc ksiądz nie mógł jej spowiadać. Dał jej tylko ostatnie namaszczenie, po czym zaczął małego rycerza pocieszać i namawiać, by poddał się woli bożej. Atoli temu nic było po tej pociesze, bo żadne słowa nie mogły przez jego boleść przeniknąć. Przez cały dzień śmierć krążyła nad Basią. Jak pająk, ukryty gdzieś w mrocznym kącie pułapu, wypełznie czasem na światło i na niewidzialnej nici spuszcza się ku dołowi, tak ona zdawała się chwilami zstępować tuż nad głowę Basi. I nieraz widziało się obecnym, że już cień jej pada na Basine czoło, że ta duszka jasna już, już roztwiera skrzydła, aby ulecieć z Chreptiowa gdzieś w nieskończone przestrzenie, na drugą stronę życia; po czym znów śmierć, jak pająk, kryła się pod pułapem i nadzieja napełniała serca. Była to jednak niezupełna i czasowa tylko nadzieja, bo tego, żeby Basia miała przeżyć tę chorobę, nikt nie śmiał się spodziewać. Nie spodziewał się i Wołodyjowski, toteż boleść jego stała się tak wielka, że pan Zagłoba, acz sam srodze strapiony, począł się lękać i polecać go opiece oficerów. — Dla Boga ! pilnujcie go — mówił — bo się nożem pchnie! Wołodyjowskiemu wprawdzie nie przychodziło to do głowy, ale w tej targaninie żalu i bólu pytał się jednakże siebie ustawicznie: "Jakże to ja mam zostawać, kiedy ona odchodzi? Jakże mi puszczać samo to kochanie najdroższe? Co ona powie, gdy obejrzawszy się tam za mną, nie znajdzie mnie koło siebie." I tak rozmyślając pragnął umrzeć z nią razem ze wszystkich sił duszy, bo równie, jak sobie nie wyobrażał życia na ziemi bez niej, tak samo nie rozumiał, aby ona w tamtym życiu mogła być szczęśliwą bez niego i za nim nie tęsknić. Po południu złowrogi pająk skrył się znowu pod pułapem, rumieńce Basi przygasły i gorączka zmniejszyła się do tyla, że chorej wróciło nieco przytomności. Czas jakiś leżała z zamkniętymi oczyma, po czym otworzywszy je, popatrzyła uważnie w twarz małego rycerza i spytała : — Michałku, czy ja w Chreptiowie? — Tak jest, kochanie! — odrzekł zaciskając zęby Wołodyjowski. — I ty naprawdę stoisz przy mnie? — Tak jest! Jak się czujesz? — Oj, dobrze!... Widać sama nie była pewna, czy to nie gorączka stawia jej przed oczy złudne widzenia. Ale od tej chwili odzyskiwała coraz więcej przytomności. Wieczorem nadjechał wraz z ludźmi wachmistrz Luśnia i wytrząsnął z worka przed fortalicją kamienieckiego medyka wraz z lekarstwami. Ów ledwie żył. Ale poznawszy, iż nie jest w zbójeckim, jak mniemał, ręku, ale że do chorej został w ten sposób zaproszony, wkrótce, po przemijających mdłościach, zabrał się żywo do ratunku, zwłaszcza że mu pan Zagłoba pokazał w jednej ręce mieszek pełen czątych, w drugiej nabity pistolet, mówiąc: — To nagroda za życie, a to za śmierć! I tej samej nocy jeszcze, prawie o samym świtaniu, złowrogi pająk skrył się gdzieś raz na zawsze; natomiast wyrok medyka: "Będzie długo chorować, ale ozdrowieje" — rozebrzmiał radosnym echem po całym Chreptiowie. Gdy go pierwszy raz Wołodyjowski usłyszał, padł na ziemię i rozszlochał się tak, iż zdawało się, że łkania piersi mu rozerwą; pan Zagłoba zesłabł całkiem z radości, aż twarz pokryła mu się potem i ledwie zdołał zawołać: "pić!" Oficerowie brali się wzajem w ramiona. A na majdanie zebrali się znów dragoni, pocztowi i Kozacy pana Motowidły. Ledwie ich można było wstrzymać od okrzyków. Chcieli koniecznie czymkolwiek okazać swą radość i poczęli prosić o kilku uwięzionych w chreptiowskich piwnicach lewensów, aby ich na intencję "pani" powiesić. Ale mały rycerz odmówił. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski